sonic_fan_game_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
A '''Zone '''refers to the levels that exist in Sonic Dimensions. Each zone is distinct, and although they may share similar themes and/or obstacles, all feel different with their own set challenges. Each Zone is broken into Acts; there are generally 5 Acts per Zone, but some zones like Chalybeate Chaos Zone can have 6. The later Zones in the game tend to have 1 singular "Act" in the Zone, but the game doesn't specify that they are Acts. Each Act of a Zone has their own subtitle name. This normally refers to a specific hazard in a Zone. Some acts can be very short, and the difficulty can fluctuate depending on the Zone. Zones Party Paradise Zone Going with the traditional pattern for the Sonic series, this is a stage not unlike Green Hill Zone. Being the first Zone of the game, it is easy and functions as sort of a sandbox playground, being a big level for the player to learn the game and it's mechanics. A few badnik types and hazards exist, like spikes, but they are all easy to dispatch. Although it can be big at the end, it's a fairly short level. Relic Ruin Zone Based off of the rumored lost level in Sonic CD, Relic Ruin is a forgotten ruin that inhabits Little Planet. Being the 2nd Zone, it ramps up the difficulty slightly, but enough to give the player their first challenge. The stage begins on a trek through rocky terrain, but as you move deeper, you move into Eggman's mining facility. Hazards include drills, water areas, and even falling spiked rocks. Dolphin Citadel Zone Taking place back on Paradise Island, Sonic and crew head to a beach resort on the outskirts of Tal City. While the stage seems similar to Party Paradise, starting with the trend of stages sharing similar themes, the zone is much more linear and straight forwards. The player will have to navigate through the resort and it's massive hotel to complete the level. Sand Oasis Zone Situated in a desert near a massive oasis, this stage is a weird merge between desert levels and water levels. This is the player's introduction into the game's more quicker stages and gives an important hazard in "overheating", acting similar to drowning. This also tends to begin the difficulty curve for the game, being more challenging than the other stages before it Toxicity Tower Zone The first stage that has a Dimension Break occur. What was once a place filled with beautiful nature is now dying due to the water turning to toxic sludge, and Eggman is replacing it with his own machinery. This is one of the more hazardous stages, and tends to be more platforming-based than speed based. Dino Planet Zone A jungle-like area where dinosaur based badniks roam, searching for Life Orbs. Halfway through the level, a meteor shower soon falls due to the Dimension Break and in Act 4, you are on a time limit due to a giant meteor crashing onto Mobius. Mountain Joyride Zone An amusement park located inside a canyon. This is your introduction to the pinbal mechanics and it's an easy stage to get lives in. Each act is drastically different in what they have in it, such as being in the sewers in Act 3, or Act 2 being an auto-run stage. Battle City Zone Tal City itself. This stage pays homage to stages like City Escape. and it's where the levels begin to expand and become more wider in size. The stage eventually goes to night time, where you must rush through the roads and streets while running away from a truck. Destruction Tower Zone Notable as it's one of the most notable spikes of difficulty in the game, Destruction Tower takes place. You begin with venturing througha burning city, avoiding broken cars and falling debris as the city collaspsed onto itself. Starting in Act 4, the fire stops, and you must venture through the cold, scarred ruins of the stage, being attacked by angry ghosts on Act 5. Heated Metal Zone Similar to Chemcial Plant, this stage is located within a giant factory where Magma is being used to generate the energy used to power Tal City. As such, your major hazards are the fire based gimmicks, which are mostly introduced in the Zone before. Eventually, the factory beings to meltdown.